paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Loot
Loot is the main source of income for the crew in PAYDAY 2. Loot bags There are various types of loot bags, all of which fall into one of five weight categories; the heavier the bag, the more it slows down the carrier and the harder it is to throw. Some types prevent the carrier from sprinting, and reduce the carrier's jump height and speed. The five categories of bag are light, medium, heavy, very heavy, and mega heavy. Light bags, such as coke or paintings, confer no movement penalty. Sprinting is possible while carrying a light bag, and it can be thrown far. Medium bags, such as money or drills, confer a 25% speed reduction. Sprinting is not possible while carrying a medium bag, but they can be thrown as far as a light bag. Heavy bags, such as weapons, gold, or body bags, confer a 50% speed reduction. Sprinting is not posible while carring a heavy bag, and they can be thrown only a short distance. Very heavy bags, such as artifacts, confer a 75% speed reduction. Sprinting is not possible while carrying a very heavy bag, and when thrown, they travel a minuscule distance. Mega heavy bags, such as engines, confer a 75% speed reduction. Sprinting is not possible while carrying a mega heavy bag, and they travel virtually no distance at all when thrown. Internally in the game's files, there are actually 8 categories of bag listed. Aside from the standard five types of bag, there are also bags classed as coke_light, explosives and being. However, these bag types are ultimately inconsequential, as they are merely clones of light, medium and heavy bags respectively. The sole exception is explosives which, unsurprisingly, gain the additional property of exploding when thrown or dropped a great distance. Bags of coke and meth are technically classed as coke_light. Shells are technically classed as explosives. Body bags are technically classed as being. In order to turn in a loot bag, it must be either thrown into a designated extraction point (e.g. van, helicopter, boat) or carried by the player as they escape. The extraction point is marked with a suitcase icon and is often also an escape vehicle. If a loot bag is just thrown into the escape zone that is not a van and is not picked up before the crew escapes, then it will not count towards their payday. In every heist, there is the opportunity to earn money by stealing large amounts of valuables. In some heists, the crew is required to steal a certain number of loot bags and extra bags can be stolen for significantly more money. The value of a loot bag depends on the difficulty level, the reward level (number of stars) of the heist and whether or not the bag is optional. The value is generally calculated like this: * Hard = Normal × 2 * Very Hard = Normal × 2.6 * Overkill = Normal × 4.2 * Death Wish = Normal × 8.2 Loot bag values NOTE: Values in this table may be outdated. Please update wrong values! Missing entries: Jewelry in Four Stores, Money in Diamond Store. Require evaluation! *Although they have value, paintings do not affect the payday because they are traded for money on Framing Frame Day 2. Loose items Loose items, such as money, jewelry and other small valuables can be grabbed instantaneously for a larger payday. In contrast to loot, loose items do not need to be bagged or thrown into an extraction point. These items are generally found in safes (e.g. Four Stores), display cases (e.g. Jewelry/Diamond Store) or deposit boxes (e.g. Bank Heists, Armored Transports). The Dead Presidents skill provides a small boost to their skill: * : Dead Presidents basic (10% increase). * : Dead Presidents aced (20% increase). Loose item skills Category:PAYDAY 2 Category:Gameplay (Payday 2)